the_realm_of_idrisfandomcom-20200213-history
Persevia
History Persevia is is one of the constituent provinces of the Eight Kingdoms, and was formerly a sovereign nation known as the Kingdom of Gemstones before the Darkest Night. Diamond City is ruled from the castle of Diamond Point by House Emory. It has one of the larger populations of the eight regions of the Eight Kingdoms, at 37 million. The borders of Persevia are held to the sea by the East, West and South and mountains and plains in the North. Neighbor to Tiratir and Silandria, Their main exports are mostly finery, including dyes, textiles, precious metals and gemstones. The climate of Persevia's climate is fairly neutral, the further inland you go, but much hotter on the coast. Snow is common inland, but it could be the middle of December on the coast and it be deathly hot, thanks to the ocean. Most of the snow and cold weather happens North and around the mountains, the warmer climate kicking in the farther South you go. Its capitol, Diamond Point is located between the small mountain range known as 'The Barren' and the Quartz Lake. This province boasts the most mines in the eight realms, and has the largest export of finery. Despite Persevia's wealthy population, inflation is rarely a problem for them and they have the lowest unemployment rate, as well as low poverty rates. The biggest problem Persevia faces is due to their lack of a suitable army. Geography Cities and Towns Diamond City is the capitol of Persevia, and known for it's beauty and the lively atmosphere of the city. Protected by the small mountain range, It is one of the highlights of Persevia and holds the most people in the region. It is also home to the only usable path to the Diamond Point, where the Wardeness resides. The path, through 'The Barren' is called Persevia Pass, and leads safely through the small range. Diamond Point is situated comfortable in between The Barren and Quartz Lake, Where a pocket of cold climate builds due to the altitude. Zicron is a small town on the coast of Persevia, is known for it's Pearls and various other water based gems and stones, and is often visited as a vacation area for wealthy Persevians wanting to get away from the bustling cities. They thrie on seafood and have a festival once every summer, where often the Emory family attends for morale. Garnet is another port city, main import location, often for the large influx of materials, mainly from Tiratir. Often visited for the scenic views and to get the rare blue dye that is only found here, made from a specific shell, ground to a powder. A mountain village, that consists of mostly miners, mining in various caves and mines along the base of the mountains. Style was adapted from various Nordic roots. They are the only village that actively mines a highly sought after gem stone, Moonstone. A large city, built between a mountain and a river, that leads down to Quartz lake, alongside two others. Citrine is unique in the fact that it was built into the mountain and the fact that they have working aqueducts, made to provide water to the entire city. This same innovation has been added to the Diamond Point, and currently being added to Diamond city, before the rest of Persevia and possibly The Eight Kingdoms, for a fee of course. A small town in the Onyx Forest, that looks very abandoned, but is far from it. It thrives in the over grown areas and is often over looked. The very existence of this town speaks volumes of Perssevia's unwillingness to remove the forests, despite their need for lumber. Alexandrite is a nother forest city, although it is responsible for the coveted alexandrite gem stone. The gemstone is found in the mines surrounding this town, and are mined predominantly by the miners from this town. Locations Diamond Point - The path, through 'The Barren' is called Persevia Pass, and leads safely through the small range. Diamond Point is situated comfortable in between The Barren and Quartz Lake. The castle is an architectural beauty, with towering spires, perfectly symmetrical, as well as the elegant look from afar. It has a perfect view of Quartz lake, from the back, and is incredibly warm in the summer, but chilly in the winter. The Emorys, as well as their uncle, servants and various other people live here. It was originally home to the royal family in the winter, but was abandoned after the Darkest Night. The Castle now has a working Aqueduct, thanks to one of the smaller cities, Citrine. The Citadel - The largest church in Persevia, Possibly the eight kingdoms. Constructed for the Children of New. Located in Topaz. Quartz lake - is a large lake that has crystals all along the floor of the body of water. It is forbidden to swim here, due to the sharp nature of the crystals, and to preserve the beauty. Many people often take small boats out onto the lake, to see the wild life, crystals and crystal clear water. Due to the nature of the crystals, many people have mistaken it for the night sky, and grown mesmerized by its beauty, only to fall to their deaths in the crystal clear depths. Diamanadis - The largest mine diamond mine in Persevia, has several thousand workers at any given time, given 4 hours shifts at a time. On any given day, there are approximately 22,000 workers in the mine. Forest of Fire Opal - Thanks to the naturally bright red trees that grow here, it is a year round beauty, named for it's fire red trees, that look much like the Fire Opal. Willow's Grove - A large grove of Weeping Willows, at the foot of Diamond Point, just before the lake. The Royal Family(Of the Region) are all buried here. = Category:Kingdoms